Pesadilla en la Ermita
by Devoradoradeletras
Summary: Odd se despierta en la Ermita. Está totalmente confuso y desorientado. No recuerda que hace ahí, ni tampoco como llegó. Sale dando pasos lentos, y temerosos, esperando encontrar una respuesta. Pero no la encuentra. Al menos, no la respuesta que él buscaba.


**_Esta historia es un poco "gore". La verdad es que mi imaginación no es tan sangrienta, es simplemente que fue un sueño (o más bien pesadilla) que tuve. Solo me acordaba a cachos, y tuve que reconstruir la historia libremente. Quería compartirla, aunque solo fuera para que alguien se eche unas risas con mi imaginación diabólica._**

**_Disfrutad de la historia, y gracias por leerla._**

Odd despertó en la ermita. Estaba cansado, mortalmente, como si el dormir fuera una cosa que jamás había hecho.

Se puso en pie, usando la pared de apoyo. Le resultaba casi imposible moverse, y su corazón latía rápido.

-¿Jeremy?-musitó, inseguro como un niño pequeño. -¿Chicos?

No hubo respuesta. La casa se mostraba silenciosa y terrorífica. Odd sintió un escalofrío recorriendo su espina dorsal. Estaba solo, completamente. Su corazón palpitaba dentro de su pecho, enloquecido, tan rápido que a Odd le pareció irreal.

-"Eso es. Esto no es real. Es solo un sueño, no es verdad. Todo es culpa de X.A.N.A. Ignora todo lo que veas."

Salió de la habitación a trompicones. Pero él (ni probablemente, nadie) estaba preparado para lo que vio a continuación.

Ulrich estaba tirado en el suelo. Abrazado a Yumi, con todas sus fuerzas. Sus rostros, inertes, mostraban un terror enorme. Su cuerpo estaba ensangrentado, y mostraban unas terribles heridas en el torso. El suelo estaba manchado de lo que parecían litros de sangre, y los jóvenes dirigían su inerte y aterrorizada mirada a Odd.

Este se mareó, contuvo las ganas de vomitar y se apoyó contra la pared.

-"No es real. ¡No es real!"

Lo sabía. Sabía que no era real. Pero eso no lo hacía menos doloroso.

Notó como los ojos de sus dos amigos se clavaban en su cuerpo, culpándole de todo. Y, efectivamente, él se sentía más culpable que nunca.

Se miró las manos, lentamente. Abrió los ojos de par en par, al darse cuenta de que estas estaban manchadas de sangre, que resbalaba por su brazo empapando las mangas de la sudadera que llevaba. Soltó un gemido ahogado, aterrado. A escasos centímetros de él había un cuchillo de carnicero, afilado, que dejaba resbalar gotitas de sangre sobre el suelo de madera, viejo y desgastado.

Intentó gritar, pero no pudo. Su garganta estaba totalmente anudada con fuerza. Se vio incapaz de moverse. El terror le atenazaba los músculos. No podía dejar de mirar los rostros aterrados de sus amigos. Se los imaginó chillando, huyendo. Desesperados y asustados.

-"Esto no es real. Tengo que salir de aquí... ¡Tengo que salir de la pesadilla de X.A.N.A.!"

Odd se puso en pie a duras penas, y se obligó a si mismo a avanzar despacio por el pasillo. La imagen de sus amigos estaba anclada a su mente con tal fuerza, que dejarlos atrás no supuso ninguna diferencia. Sus manos iban goteando, dejando un rastro de sangre, dejando un rastro de dolor. Odd gimió asustado. No podía creer lo que había hecho. Su mente se inundaba con dolor y chillidos, con terror y angustia. Y con placer.

Bajó las escaleras, despacio. Y al pie de ellas, yacía otra persona que Odd conocía bien. Aelita. La chiquilla de pelo rosa tenía los ojos cerrados. Odd recordó, con nauseas y mareos, como le había sacado las entrañas. Las lágrimas corrieron raudas y veloces por su rostro. No paraba de gemir y llorar, muerto de miedo. Miedo. Si tan vana palabra pudiera describir lo que Odd sentía en aquel momento... Estaba aterradísimo. Pasó por encima de Aelita, corriendo.

Su mente bullía, recordándole los chillidos de la joven, su dolor, el placer que había sentido al hacer esto. Y se estremeció.

Lloró, lloró hasta más no poder, hasta que su cuerpo se vació. Lloró al ver a Jeremy, tendido en el suelo del salón, desangrándose, aún vivo. Lloró al oírle decir "¿por qué? Éramos amigos..."

Se apoyó contra una pared. No podía quitarse de la cabeza sus rostros, sus cuerpos, su terror. Gemía y lloraba, soltaba gruñidos de ven en cuando. Las lágrimas bajaban por su rostro, convirtiéndose en gotitas perladas, que se estrellaban contra el suelo.

-"No es real. No es..."

No pudo seguir. ¿De verdad no era real? ¿O era todo cierto? ¿Era un asesino?

Su corazón palpitó lleno de energía. Aterrado, intentó quitarse los gritos de su cabeza. Se dejó caer de rodillas, mientras lloraba. La cabeza le ardía, y amenazaba con reventarle.

-No... No... Jeremy...

Se arrodilló junto a su amigo, que soltaba tenues gemidos de dolor.

-Odd... como has... como has podido... Éramos tus amigos.

-No... ¡Jeremy, yo no...! Yo no lo he hecho...-dijo, llorando amargamente. –Yo no... ¡No he sido! ¡NO HE PODIDO SER YO, JEREMY!

-Mírate... has sido tú... tú. Tú nos has... –Jeremy se interrumpió. Empezó a toser pesadamente. La sangre salía a borbotones de su garganta mientras tosía, y su corazón casi había dejado de latir. –Nos has hecho esto... Cómo... cómo has podido... Nunca... podremos perdonarte.

Odd gritó tan fuerte como sus pulmones le permitieron. La garganta le ardía, el corazón le latía tan alocadamente que parecía salirse de él, su pecho le torturaba, y no podía apenas respirar. Y aquello le parecía eterno.

-¡ODD, DESPIERTA!

Odd, jadeando, se incorporó. Aterrado, miró a su alrededor. Estaba tumbado en su cama. Había un montón de gente alrededor de su cama. Jadeó pesadamente. Sentía que no podía respirar.

-¡¿Odd, estás bien?!

La enfermera Yolanda se inclinó sobre él. Sentía el sudor corriendo su frente, y no paraba de temblar. Jim estaba al lado de la enfermera, y también estaban Ulrich, Aelita, Jeremy y Yumi. Todos se inclinaban sobre él, con expresión preocupada. Pero cada vez que miraba a los ojos de sus amigos, solo veía los rostros ensangrentados y la expresión de terror que en su sueño había visto.

Gritó, sin poder reprimirse. Notó un dolor tan fuente que le pareció que la cabeza iba a estallarle, el pecho se cerraba impidiéndole respirar, y no pudo evitar caerse y desmayarse al instante.

Despertó de nuevo, inmerso en su pesadilla. Yumi y Ulrich se abrazaban, y en sus miradas se veía claramente el puro terror palpitando con fuerza. Solo, que esta vez, sus cuerpos no estaban contra la pared.

-Odd... no...-musitó la nipona.

El rubio, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, apretó el mango del cuchillo de carnicero que llevaba en la mano, cual fiel compañero. La sangre ya empapaba su hoja, y las manos del chico se cubrían de la misma sustancia rojiza y pastosa.

-Tranquilos... Esta vez, _voy a hacerlo bien._

Pasos secos. Pasos que no dudaron en acercarse a dos muchachos temerosos que gritaban de terror. El cuchillo se deslizó en el pecho de ambos. En ellos quedó marcada esa clara expresión de terror.

En el que portaba el cuchillo, **solo una diabólica sonrisa.**


End file.
